D Va's Plump Problems
by Bellabooty22
Summary: Hana Song has been putting on a bit of weight as of late and things are gonna get a bit rough for Overwatch's mekka pilot


It had been months since Overwatch had reformed with the goal to take on the threat Talon had been posing against world peace. Things had been going well, however they had reached a stalemate which had caused some members of Overwatch to become a bit indulgent in their downtime between pointless skirmishes.

This such member was Hana Song, or better known as her online persona D Va. who was arguing with another member of overwatch about her indulgence. "I told you for the thousandth time Mercy, I'm not overeating!" slammed her hand into the table, her other hand holding a slice of pizza.

Mercy sighed, facepalming as she then peaked her through the space in between her fingers. "And I've told you over two hundreds times this month alone, you are getting overweight! You've gained 20 pounds in the last two weeks and can barely fit into your suit!"

D. Va took a bite from the slice in her hand and slammed it back onto her plate, pointing an accusing finger at her however she didn't say a word...she instead just swallowed and stormed off in anger, needing to get away from the stress that Mercy was giving her.

She stormed into her room and decided to prove go herself she could fit into her suit with ease! She quickly pulled out one from her closet and began suiting up, at first it went smoothly, going up her legs and lower part of her thighs without much hassle.

However when she actually reached her thighs she actually had to pull a little harder on the suit to get the piece of clothing up, and it struggled against her ass too, hell her stomach was one of the harder parts about it! After two minutes of sucking in her stomach and pulling she got her suit on, which was more than enough proof for her.

Weeks went by and barely anything had changed with D. Va and her weight, in fact she gained more! Ironically she was in workout clothes from "training" which was in fact just practicing in a vr simulator. She was now sitting in her computer chair, gorging on hot wings happily.

She thought to herself "I need this, after all...I did do all that training. I'm gonna make it look like godmode is on next mission!" She giggled as she continued to eat…

However two whole months went by...and D. Va got heavier. To the point where she could barely even get dressed in her suit. It strained and struggled against her body every time. However began experiencing another issue, she began having bowel problems as time went on, now almost consistently getting the runs.

At first she didn't mind it as it got her excuses to get out of some stuff she didn't want to do, but at this point she was really getting annoyed by it. however continued with her indulgence. Even on her current mission where they were guarding an important building for the U.N.

She was in her mekka snacking away on greasy fries and hot wings again, she was just barely able to fit inside the suit at this moment. But she happily ate away...until an all too familiar rumble ran through her stomach loudly...making gulp in realization that she needed to shit...badly.

D. Va Quickly tried to get out, hitting the Manuel escape hatch with a button and began crawling out, her hefty frame jiggling and straining against her skintight suit. Her full, plump stomach gurgle again as a loud, moist puff of warm air pushed out of her anus and into open air, making her chubby cheeks go red in embarrassment.

She kept going, her stomach becoming compressed as she squeezed herself out of the mekka...only she stopped. Well against her will actually, her large, chubby stomach got stuck as she was halfway out of the mekka. The pressure began growing more intense against her stomach. "H-Hey! Guys I need some help!" D. Va called out in desperation

Quickly her teammates rushed over to try and squeeze her out, however it began pushing more pressure into her guts making more nasty farts sputter and blast from her anus into the open air, turning her cheeks redder and redder each time they pulled.

The pressure was growing too much and too fast, her stomach roared violently which got her team to stop pulling as finally lost control of her bowels... the hot, sticky, foul smelling substance began filling her suit and the panties underneath it, causing them to balloon out. The feeling of relief that was feeling was overpowered by the feeling of shame...which causes to burst into tears.

A few seconds after she finished she was able to get out of the Mekka as her stomach wasn't as bloated as before...she was now on her knees in a sobbing pile...However someone spoke up "Don't worry , Happens to the best of us Luv!" It was Tracer of all girls! She came over and placed her hand on her shoulder with a small smile before a gurgle came from Tracer's stomach as she grunted, suddenly her own panties and suit filling with creamy poop, was shocked as she looked at her teammate...but she smiled a bit too. Tracer finished shortly after with a giggle as she helped the chubby girl up, after a good minute of straining that is. then hugged her, pushing her into her folds and plump body. To which she then said to her "Thank you...I feel a little better...but I promise I'm gonna start losing weight!" She resounded which made her other teammates clap a bit to show they support her.

Soon after, she went to go get changed with Tracer and start her weight loss plan….after she eats of course.


End file.
